


Zen Strikes Out

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Zen Doesn't Win Once [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: A really short sort of prequel if you will to my Jumin/Zen fics it's set in the last party the RFA held with Rika and Zen tries to get a one night stand with any of the Male RFA members. It doesn't go well.





	

This party was the best one yet that the RFA had pulled off.  Everything was glamorous and simply a triumph of everyone’s hard work. Especially Rika’s…but Zen wasn’t enjoying himself.

Zen…had a problem.

He’d been drinking and now was seriously horny but he didn’t want to just go and play with a stranger.  It didn’t suit his personality. His last girlfriend had been a long time ago and while he’d made out with one of his male co-stars a few times he hadn’t had a boyfriend since high-school and to be honest while he could have his pick of the women in this room he really really fancied a guy tonight.

He thought about approaching V but he knew he had no chance at all there.  V was completely devoted to Rika and there was no chance he’d even consider screwing around. Also Zen couldn’t do that to Rika, despite the crush he had on V. Then his eyes fell on Seven and he smiled.

Seven, despite being a shut in, was a pretty good looking guy.  Maybe he wouldn’t mind a casual fling. He made his way over and leaned against the wall next to Seven.

“Hey.” He said it with a lazy smile that he knew looked particularly attractive on his beautiful face.

“Hi Zen! The party is going really well isn’t it?” Seven said before leaning in conspiratorially, “I’ve got a really good idea for a prank on Yoosung! You in?”

“Hmmm…not really…” Zen told him reaching up to run a finger along Seven’s collar, “I had a different sort of fun in mind tonight. What do you say?” Seven looked at him with a big grin on his face.

“I know exactly what’s on your mind.” He said excitedly.

“Yeah so why don’t we-“

“I’M GOING TO GO CUDDLE MY ELLY!” Seven said throwing his hands up into the air.

“…What?” Zen was stood frozen, his face a mask.

“I’ve been dying to give her kisses the whole night! See you later Zen!” with that Seven sprinted off.

“Wait what?” Zen was nonplussed.  He had quite clearly hit on Seven.  Why weren’t they retiring to do a lot of naughty things together.  Well whatever, his loss.  Zen sighed and scanned the room, his eyes falling on Yoosung and he brightened up.  He liked Yoosung, sure he was young but that’s part of what made him so cute. He crossed over to the young blond man who was tense with excitement and nerves.

“Hi Zen! The party really happened! It’s really going well! Do you think Rika is happy?” Yoosung babbled as the silver haired actor approached.

“I’m sure she is; you did a great job helping.” Zen answered as he sat down next to him. Yoosung beamed at him.

“Do you really think so?” he asked Zen excitedly.  Zen, leaning toward him reached out a hand to brush some hair behind Yoosung’s ear.

“You’re so cute when you’re trying your best Yoosung.” Zen told him in his most seductive voice, a smile on his lips. Yoosung blushed and pushed his hand away.

“I’m cute?” he asked in an adorably shy voice.

“Mmm…very cute…” Zen told him, one arm going around the back of Yoosung’s chair and his other hand moving to rest on the younger man’s knee.

“W-what are you doing?” Yoosung asked blushing scarlet. Zen moved his hand from the back of the chair to Yoosung’s shoulder, his face close to the younger man’s.

“I was just thinking I would like get to know you more…you are so cute after all…” Zen moved in for the kiss but was blocked by Yoosung’s hand on his mouth.

“I get it now.”

Zen was confused, Yoosung sounded annoyed.

“What do you mean?” he asked sitting back a bit.

“Seven put you up to this right? Well forget it. I’m not falling for any more of his mean pranks.  It’s not fair you’re such a good actor I almost bought it but we’re both guys so there’s no way you’re interested in me like that.” Yoosung told him with an angry pout.

“What? What does Seven have to do with this?” Zen was really confused and annoyed.

“Oh come off of it. I know I’m young and I’ve never had a girlfriend but I’m disappointed you went along with Seven’s prank.”

“But I…it’s not a prank!” Zen said as Yoosung shrugged off his arm and pushed his hand off of his knee.

“Yeah yeah you sure don’t break character do you?” Yoosung stood up, “I’m going to go see if Rika needs anymore help.”

Zen sat back stunned as the young blond walked away. He’d been turned down twice! Him of the most beautiful face in the world had been turned down by Seven and Yoosung of all people! A weirdo and a virgin!

Sitting back and feeling very frustrated he let his eyes scan the room again when he caught sight of Jumin’s back.  Jumin…okay yeah he hated the guy but even he could admit that Mr. Trust-fund has very handsome.  He also had that hair that made Zen’s fingers itch to run through them.  It was a long shot; he was a robot so getting him into bed would be a challenge but it was also appealing. If he could make him lose that bored expression and show Zen emotions…okay yeah that would be really hot. Normally Zen liked to top but he would be willing to do either if it meant Jumin would show him different expressions.  Yeah, the more he thought about it the more he definitely wanted to try this.

So he stood up and started sauntering across the room, he was about a foot away from Jumin when the rich jerk turned around.

Oh hell no.

He was holding that damn fur ball.

Instantly he felt his eyes water and started sneezing uncontrollably. Jumin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Why did you bring that damn cat!?” Zen demanded between sneezes.

“Because she’s beautiful and therefore adds to the atmosphere.” Jumin told him in that flat calm voice.  Zen just glared at him in response.

“You know I’m allergic! You are a jerk!” Zen spat at him.

“I pity you for not being able to appreciate her beauty and magnificence.” Jumin told him taking a step forward causing Zen to take a step back.

“Get that thing away from me.” Zen said as he backed away.

“You’re the one who approached me.  Why?” Jumin asked, there was a kind of smug smirk on his face.  Did he know why Zen had walked over? Oh god no. Abort! Abort!

“I came over to tell you to get rid of the cat.  Since you’re a jerk and won’t respect the fact I’m ALLERGIC I’ll go.” Zen told him with his head held high before a particularly loud sneeze hit him and he sniffed loudly.  This was very unattractive.  Damnit.

He beat a retreat and sat on the other side of the room moodily drinking. 

He’d struck out. 

Him.

Rare beauty that he was lost out twice to a cat and not taken seriously.

Fuck everything.

 


End file.
